Yoshino and Yoshiro
by snakebit1995
Summary: Ever servants to the Adagaki household Yoshino and her twin brother Yoshiro work tirelessly to please their Master and work to make up for a past mistake. Yoshino is small and quiet but Yoshiro is tall and masochistic, adoring being scolded, the two make for a...unique pair of siblings. Masamune-kun's Revenge OC Fic- DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **I decided I wanted to do a Masamune-kun Fanfiction, I haven't seen any others before so I hope this one is an acceptable first. I don't normally do OC stuff in this genre but I suppose it'll be a good experiment.**

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"Hmm…" I placed my hand on my chin "Ha there."

I reached out and picked up a checker and moved it four spaces.

"I'm afraid I win again Nee-chan." I smiled.

"Boo…" Yoshino pouted.

"Say what kind of mood do you think Aki-sama will be in today." I asked.

My name is Yoshiro Koiwai, I am a servant of the Adagaki household, as most of my family has been for generations, my master is Aki Adagaki, I serve mostly as a bodyguard and butler while my older twin sister Yoshino is her maid.

In terms of being twins we aren't much alike, Yoshino is older but a girl, a fairly cute one at that she's quite with short golden brown hair and a mostly emotionless face. I on the other hand am quite tall for my age, nearly 6'8 and a half at last measure, I have a smooth face, short low cut hair the same color as my sister, blue eyes covered with clear distance and reading glasses, in terms of personality well, I'm smart and calculating with no major quirks to speak of but…

"Do you think she'll be angry again." I smiled "I love it when she's angry! She'll take her frustrations out and scold me and it will feel wonderful!"

"Pervert." Yoshino threw a checker at my head.

"Ow." I pouted "Haa, still it's getting late we should get dressed for school yes, Aki-sama will be angry if we're late."

"Yes, we'll play again before bed." She said "So I can tie up the score again."

"What are we at now?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"It's 151 to 150 in checkers, 75 to 75 in chess and 80 to 80 in backgammon." She blinked.

"I see I maintain a strong one victory lead over you Nee-chan." I laughed.

"Don't get comfortable, Nii-san." She glared "After all…you remember what we saw in school."

"Yes…" I hummed softly as we parted.

The two of us separated only to regroup within moments dressed in our school uniforms.

"Ladies first." I smiled as we approached the bedroom door, Yoshino stepped in while I remained outside.

"Ha…" she sighed "Aki-sama, it's time to get up."

"Fine." The Mistress sighed.

Aki Adagaki, my and Yoshino's mistress, she's a popular widely loved young rich girl, she has a bit of a mean streak but you won't see me complaining, I love it when she scolds me!

"Yoshiro." She said through the door "Did you take care of that research I asked about."

"Of course, Aki-sama." I said "Typed up and placed in your bag as requested, I'm sure you'll find some of the information…most exciting."

"Good." She spoke, I could tell she was smirking.

There was rustling behind the door, likely from the Miss getting dressed.

"Well enough standing around get my things." She said walking out.

"Yes." Yoshino and I bowed.

"Allow me." I told my sister as I picked up the bag "Would you like me to carry your bag too Nee-chan?"

"Hmph." She shrugged and handed me her school bag.

"Let's go!" Aki-sama snapped "What are you too standing around for?!"

"We're coming." I smiled.

Yoshino stepped up to open the door for the mistress before we headed to school, following a few paces behind Aki-sama. The walk to school was quiet, the miss asked us to pick up a few things after school, by lunch she was in rare form looking for someone who had written her a letter. We had to go visit class 1-B so she could take care of business.

"Where is Tanabe Akio?" Aki-sama said throwing the door to the classroom open.

"Nee-san." I leaned over "This is the…other class."

"Hmm." She nodded.

Aki-sama stormed over to another boy and grabbed his tie.

"Oh my." I gulped "She's speaking with him."

"Hmm." She nodded faster.

"Should we do something?" I whispered.

"No." she shook her head the other way.

"It's me." Another boy stood up to bring the attention to himself.

"I see." Aki-sama walked over "I shall call your Prince of the Stooges because you wrote this letter, you like me legs in gym class."

"I wish she'd scold me like that." I sighed.

"Pervert." My older sister mumbled.

Aki-sama tore the letter up and stormed off.

"Yoshino, Yoshiro let's go." She said walking passed us.

"Yes." We followed her out.

"Nee-san." I whispered "He's followed us into the hall."

"Hmm." She looked back.

"It seems the past is rapidly catching up with us." I looked at her.

"Hmm…" she sighed.

"I suppose we should have expected this."

"Yes…"

"Would you two stop mumbling under your breath!" Aki-sama snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." I bowed with Yoshino.

We accompanied Aki-sama to lunch with a few of her girly fans.

"Hmm." I looked back and saw we were being watched.

 _That damn little Pig._

"It's lunch time." I told Yoshino "Shall we go."

"Hmm." She nodded sharply "Aki-sama."

"What?" the girl glared.

"We're stepping out Miss, we'll meet with you in a few moments." I said.

"Good." She huffed walking off.

Fortunately, today the lunch line was thin, I didn't have to push Yoshino through, we gathered the usual amount and headed to the fieldhouse.

"We brought them." Yoshino said opening the door.

"You two are too slow!" Aki-sama snapped.

"Sorry I had to-." Yoshino mumbled.

"Speak up!"

"It took a little time to find what you asked for." I said.

"Then buy something else!"

"Y-Yes." I hummed happily.

 _Punish me! Scold me more Mistress!_

"WAH!" the door flew open and a boy dove in "Spider!"

 _It's him…_

"Who is it." Aki-sama looked down.

"I'll deal with him." I cracked my knuckles and pushed up my glasses.

"Oh my bad." He laughed trying to play it off "I just saw Koiwai-san coming in and followed her."

"You're saying you didn't think I was here?" Aki-sama glared.

"Exactly." Masamune waved.

"You're disturbing Aki-sama please leave." I stared him down.

"Don't mind me." He stepped back before noticing the food the Miss was eating "The girls in the sports club usually eat lots of carbs and big portions."

"Which would you like first?" Yoshino held up two sandwiches for the miss.

There was a soft rumbling in the room clearly coming from Aki-sama's belly.

"Right we'll I've gotta go." Makabe hummed.

"You should be lucky to leave here alive." Aki-sama glared "If I wanted to I could have Yoshiro crush you!"

"Good bye." I smiled pushing him out and slamming the door "Phew."

"Watch better next time." She snapped at me.

"Y-Yes Miss." I frowned "Our deepest apologies."

* * *

 **Later**

"Bye Aki." Some of our classmates waved.

"See you tomorrow." She half smiled as we turned to leave.

"Hmm…" I noticed Yoshino leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"You two!" Aki-sama snapped "I left my homework as school, could you go back and get it."

"Right now?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes, my keys are in my bag, hurry up." She said.

"Yes of course." I said as my sister and I turned back.

I waited till we were out of sight and spoke.

"Nee-san, what should we do about Makabe?" I asked.

"I thought…you said it wouldn't come back up." She mumbled.

I quickly hugged her "I'm sorry…I thought, we had that situation closed out."

"Hmm." She separated "Maybe…we should help them this time."

"Yes." I nodded "That would be best."

Eight years ago Yoshino and I made a mistake and said something we shouldn't have, at the time we tried to remedy the situation but were unable too, now a chance has sprung up again and we've got to take it.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Homework." Yoshino said holding up a notebook "For Aki-sama."

"Pardon us Futaba-san." I smiled at the Class 2-B representative. "We were just leaving."

* * *

 **Later**

"This is all we can do." I looked at Yoshino as I placed the letter in the mailbox and we walked away.

"It'll work…" she mumbled "It has to."

"Yes, I hope so." I placed an arm around her shoulder "Say when we get home let's play a few games of chess, it'll get your mind off things for a bit."

"Okay." She nodded "I need to tie you again."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Makabe Masamune

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

The following day at school things seemed normal, our paths did not cross with Makabe's I was content with that choice seeing as Yoshino was as well.

"The lunch line is long today." I mentioned to me sister.

"Hmm." She nodded "Do it."

"Of course Nee-san." I smiled reaching my arm over the whole crowd to grab and pay.

"Sometimes it's good that Nii-san is so tall." Yoshino mumbled.

"Yes it is." I smiled handing her the bag.

"Wait…you missed some." She pointed.

"I see, my bad." I sighed.

"I'll get it." She tried to push in "HMPH-KYA!"

"Be careful Yoshino." I smiled as she got knocked back "And fix you skirt you're giving the school a full view."

"Heaven sure has begun to look a lot like school recently." She sighed "And now I'm being scolded after I die, life is so cruel."

"Hmm." I looked back and saw what she was doing.

 _Makabe…_

"I can't go on." She pushed the list off on the boy."

"Y-You want me to buy these?" he asked.

"Please won't you help the dying girl." I begged.

 _Do it you pig._

"OHH!" Yoshino awed when he actually did it for her.

"Alright we should get going." I said picking up the bags.

"Hmm." Yoshino nodded scampering off.

"The two of you aren't going to eat those all alone are you?" Makabe asked "You're getting those for Adagaki right?"

 _So informal, I should gut this little piggy._

"Could I come with you." He asked Yoshino "After all you owe me one right, I mean if you don't want to do this you could pay with your body."

I grabbed his arm and bent his wrist back.

"YOW!" he yelled.

"Don't say such demining things to my sister again." I glared "Or I will break it."

"I was just kidding." He yelped as I let him go "Look I'm not trying to get anyone in trouble, why not just tell her I insisted."

"Nii-san." Yoshino tugged my sleeve "Let's…bring him."

I looked at her eyes.

"If you say so." I smiled.

We walked back in near silence, the air was a little tense, we arrived back and the room and I opened the door for Yoshino.

"You're too slow!" Aki-sama snapped "Are you trying to make me starve!"

"S-Sorry." Yoshino mumbled.

"You're like grade schooler." She complained "Idiots the both of you."

"Sorry Aki-sama." I bowed "Here's your requested meal."

"Hmph." She pouted and started eating.

 _She called me an idiot! YESSS!_

"Nii-san." Yoshino tugged my sleeve "I…gotta go."

"I see." I sighed.

 _What is she a dog._

"I'm taking Yoshino to the bathroom." I stepped out closing the door behind us "That was a rather poor excuse Nee-san."

"It got us out and Makabe in didn't it…wasn't that the point?" she asked.

"I suppose." I sighed "Yoshino…just what are you planning?"

"I'll tell you later." She pouted "Now move…I really do have to use the bathroom."

I sat around the school yard for a bit while Yoshino was gone, it was quiet but there was a faint rustling near the bushes.

"I would appreciated you not spying like that Kikune-chan." I smiled at the dark skinned girl.

"Hmph." She walked out "Where's Adagaki-sama?"

"Busy at the moment, why do you ask, we all know you're here to see me." I smiled standing up and towering over the girl.

Compared to most girls Kikune Kiba is tall, slightly toned, abrasive and a member of the Kendo Club, she's also one of Aki-sama's self-proclaimed bodyguards. She and I have a partially contentious relationship since she despises men and hates that I'm so close to Aki-sama, but at the same time…there is a strange attraction between us.

"Back off." She half pointed her kendo stick at me.

"No reason to panic." I smiled poking the sword "Aki-sama is just fine."

"I heard there was a man near her the other day…besides you." She hummed.

"I can't say." I shrugged.

"Well if there is you better keep him away." She glared.

"And if I'm unable to do so?" I asked "Do you plan on punishing me?"

"Tsk." Kikune glared "Don't talk like that weirdo."

"You have nothing to fear Kikune-chan." I smiled place a hand on her shoulder "I've got everything under control."

"Nii-chan quit flirting let's go." Yoshino said coming back to me.

"I'm not flirting Nee-san." I smiled "After all if I was Kikune would take my head off with her sword."

"You're damn right I would!" the dark skinned girl yelled as we left her presence.

Yoshino and I headed back to the storage room to check on Aki-sama.

"We're back." Yoshino walked in only to trip on the doorframe and faceplant.

"I suppose those breasts of yours are good for cushioning a fall." I sighed "Ah Nee-san you're skirt…"

 _She really needs to break that habit or she'll flash the whole school at this rate._

"Close your eyes!" Aki-sama jabbed Makabe and I.

"OW!" we both yelped.

 _SO GOOD!_

By the time I was able to open my eyes again Yoshino was proper and even offering Makabe a juice box.

 _Just what are you playing at Nee-san?_

"Don't get so excited Yoshino is nice to everyone." Aki-sama glared "It's not poison or anything no reason to be scared of everything. What's with that expression, it's natural that Yoshino and Yoshiro would do things for me."

"No, there's sauce on your nose you know." Makabe noted before sitting down "Besides I can't help but be nice myself."

"What do you mean?" Aki-sama glared.

"Take a guess." He smirked leaning close to her "For example if you come to trust me a bit more I would be very happy, something like that?"

"Would you like me to throw him out?" I asked.

"Get rid of him." She growled as I grabbed Makabe by the collar and pushed him out the door "What hell did that even mean?!"

I sighed and shrugged before looking at Yoshino who whispered at me.

"Later…after school." She mumbled.

"Of course." I nodded softly.

* * *

 **Later**

"Is it ready?" she asked as we hid in the bushes of the park with our black sweatshirts on.

"Of course,." I smiled "Don't you trust me Nee-san?"

"Only sometimes." She mumbled "He's coming."

Makabe walked by the park and stepped right on the trap we had laid for him, his leg caught in the rope and pulled to the tree.

 _I suppose that military training they put our family through isn't just for show._

Yoshino and I stepped out and looked at the boy flailing around like a child.

"Look Nee-san." I laughed a bit "We caught a Pig."

"Piggy." She mumbled walking up to him with a knife "Are you trying to get revenge on Miss Aki?"

"It…was you two?" he gasped.

"Of course it was." I smiled playfully spinning around "How could we forget you."

"Y-You two…were there!" he said realizing the past.

 _Does he mean there…or_ _ **There…**_

Yoshino cut the boy down and her loudly fell down with a thud.

"Our family has served the Adagaki Family for generations." I told him "Three hundred years of service."

"Hahaha…" Masamune half laughed "I see, well go ahead and laugh. However I have no regrets, I'm going to give that girl what she deserves."

"Isn't that fine, if you do." Yoshino jammed the knife into the ground "We'll…lend you a hand."

Yoshino pulled her knife out of the ground and walked away.

"Come on Nii-san." She looked back.

"Of Course Nee-san." I smiled following her till we were back on the street.

"Yoshino?" I asked lowering my hood "Are you sure…this is what you want?"

"…yes." She blinked "With this…things will be how they belong, if you don't want to do this, than get out now and leave it to me."

I smiled and held her hand "No matter what, I'll always be by your side…I love you Yoshino Nee-chan."

"Hmm." She nodded "I love you too, Yoshiro Nii-chan."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day off

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"You should really go with Makabe-kun." I told Aki-sama "He's been so our of sorts since you refused his last advanced, I heard he hasn't left his house in days but he will come out to meet you for a date, it doesn't have to be serious just something to get him out of the funk."

"Why should I held that narcicist?" she asked.

"Well you won't want him to slip deeper into depression." I said "If he does…I shudder to think and if it were to be traced back to your deception, well…"

"Fine" She growled "W-What do you wear to these sorts of things.

Yoshino and I were working on a Friday night when Aki-sama approached seeking advice.

"This." Yoshino held up a dress.

 _Where's she pulls that from…and isn't that for a cosplay?_

"A…costume?" the Miss asked.

"Ah yes." I smiled "By wearing a costume you were relax the atmosphere and get to know each better."

"That makes sense." She nodded "Yoshino make sure it fits properly."

"Ok." My sister nodded as Aki-sama walked off.

"I was surprised she bought it." I looked at my sister.

"Yeah, but she doesn't think we'd lie, especially not to her." Yoshino said laying the dress out "We'll have to take it in though."

"I still don't know why you own this, I think your normal maid uniform is already pretty." I smiled.

"Hmph." She shrugged hemming the dress "Come here."

"Huh?"

"One of your buttons fell off." She quickly stitched it back on.

"My bad, this is an old suit though." I sighed looking at my uniform "We really should get new uniforms, these don't fit as well as they used to."

"It's cause you don't stop getting bigger." She looked up.

"Well you keep getting bigger in some places too Nee-san." I smirked pointing at her chest "OW!"

She jabbed my finger with the sewing needle.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"It's nice having the Miss out and not having to accompany her for once." I smiled.

"Yeah." Yoshino moved a pawn forward "Still we should be working."

"We're on break." I smiled moving my rook "Check Nee-san."

"Hmm." She blinked before moving her queen "Checkmate Nii-san."

 ***BZZ***

Yoshino's phone started vibrating, I looked over at the caller ID and saw it was Makabe. Yoshino sighed and answered it on speakerphone.

"Koiwai!" he yelled "How could she be dressed like that what are you her fairy godparents?"

"I told you didn't I." Yoshino sighed "If you leave things to us they'll turn out how you want them."

"Aki-sama would never believe we'd lie to her." I said "That means she believes what we say, making her easy to fool. So are things going well, I mean you're talking to us and not humbling the Miss, also the movie should be starting soon, don't be late."

"If Aki-sama is humiliated it will benefit us greatly." Yoshino said hanging up the phone "Good Luck Piggy."

"What are you two doing?" Mom said "Get back to work."

"Yes." We stood up quickly.

"We're tied again." Yoshino said putting away the chess set.

"So much for that lead I had." I sighed as we went back to work.

Yoshino and I spent the afternoon cleaning up the mansion, it's a surprisingly large house, so many shelves to dust and so many carpets to clean.

"It's late." I said walking out to find Yoshino on the front steps "The Miss should have been back by now."

"Hmm." She nodded "They weren't meant to take this long."

I looked out at the street as I heard footsteps, soon Aki-sama came into view.

"Welcome back Miss, how was your day?" I smiled.

"…fine." She mumbled walking passed us.

"She changed clothes." Yoshino noted as we followed her inside.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"…I'm not sure." Yoshino mumbled.

We made dinner for Aki-sama before she turned in early. Makabe later called to tell us that he passed out and woke up in Aki-sama's lap.

"Wasn't that rest a bit much to set up?" he asked.

"Set up?" I said "I did nothing of the sort."

"Act humble all you want I'll be counting on you from here on Masters." He laughed hanging up.

"He's too happy." I noted "At this rate he'll screw is up."

"Hmm." Yoshino mumbled.

"It's rare for you two to be calling someone who's not each other or the Young Mistress." A voice said "Did something fun happen?"

"Onee-chan." We both looked back at the older girl.

"Well?" she asked snuffing out her cigarette.

"Yes something fun did happen." Yoshino nodded.

"Something fun indeed." I smiled.

It was late so Yoshino and I headed back inside and had dinner ourselves, we played a few more rounds of various games before turning in yourself. Despite being teenagers Yoshino and I are forced to share a room. Our beds are set up on opposite ends of the room, the bottoms facing towards the center. This is awkward situation is amplified by the fact my sister sleeps in a thin nightgown, not that I have any of those sorts of feelings for my sister, I think she's cute and would never want her to get hurt, but I'd still like my own room.

"Nee-san?" I called "Are you sure…we're doing what's best."

"Hmm…" she hummed from the bed opposite mine "I don't know…we won't know till we get to the end."

"Of course." I closed my eyes "Goodnight Nee-san."

"Goodnight Nii-san." She said going to sleep.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Study Buddies

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

It was that time of the year again, academic assessments, I'm a fine student so there's no issue…Yoshino on the other hand is not as bright and she really can't afford to be taking extra lessons. Which leads us to the current place we're in, Aki-sama and I helping my sister study in the library.

"The Pyramids at Giza are one for the Seven Wonders of the World." Aki-sama said "What are the other six."

"Umm…" Yoshino stared off blankly "The Tokyo Tower?"

"No." I sighed.

"Hopeless." Aki-sama sighed "HMM?"

She looked back and noticed that Makabe was also hear studying with that girlish boy from his class, I believe his name is Kojuro Shuri.

"Fancy meeting you here." Makabe said "Studying for a test?"

"As you can see I'm just helping Yoshino." Aki-sama said "As the rumors say the supplementary lesson would be unavoidable. The fact that you have time to teach someone is surprising."

"I do well in my studies." Makabe said.

"Pride before the fall Makabe-kun." I smirked.

"Yoshiro is right." Aki-sama said "overconfident people say foolish things before they get into trouble."

"I see." Makabe sighed "Well how about a bet."

"Hmm?"

"Kojuro and I will compete for points against Adagaki-san and Koiwai-san." He suggested "Yoshino, not Yoshiro. If I win we will once again…go on a date."

"Why would I do that?!" Aki-sama snapped.

"Do you lack confidence?"

"That's not the issue!"

"This is a library." I sighed "Don't yell."

"The sweet memories." Makabe said "That white dress, glowing eyes."

"GRR Fine!" Aki-sama pointed "But if I win you'll buy me lunch for a week! Don't come crying to me if you lose, Yoshino, Yoshiro let's go!"

"Yes Aki-sama."

* * *

 **Later**

The night Aki-sama forced Yoshino into another emergency study session, I just laid on the couch reading a book.

"That's wrong again!" Aki-sama groaned "That's enough advanced math, go back to the basics for now."

"Will you be okay without studying?" Yoshino asked.

"Are you suggesting I'd lose to Makabe?" Aki-sama asked.

"That's not what I mean." Yoshino shook her head.

"Oh Aki-sama." I looked over "I checked like you asked, Makabe-kun scored a perfect on the entrance exam."

"He…did." She looked down.

"Yes, a 100." I smiled at her "Quite the Brainiac he must be."

"Aki-sama." Yoshino said "I'll support you, if worst comes to worst use this."

Yoshino handed her a guidebook for a romantic amusement park and a pair of costume mouse ears.

"This is beyond acceptable!" she yelled.

" **BZZ***

"I need to get this." I stepped out to answer the phone.

"Good evening Makabe-kun." I smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said, the background filled with what sounded like a treadmill "By the way I'll be counting on your cooperation for this challenge."

"No you won't." I smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean no?!"

"Well you don't actually expect Yoshino to fail for you." I laughed "Are you stupid my sister won't give up her academic chances for your needless plan."

I proceeded to hang up and go back inside.

 _What a stupid guy, we're only helping with some things, I'm not here to hold your hand._

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Will you be alright on the next part of the exam?" I asked.

"Hmm." Yoshino nodded "Aki-sama will have to take the remedial class though."

"A cold at the worst time, it's unfortunate but that happens." I shrugged "I heard there was a bug going around."

"I'm going to go get a drink." She stood up "Do you want something?"

"A water will be fine." I said giving her some money.

"Okay." She scampered off.

"Yoshiro-kun." A girl walked up to me.

"Oh Class President." I smiled.

Mari Mizuno, our class rep and one of Aki-sama's biggest admirers.

"Where is Adagaki-san?" she asked.

"Sick." I sighed "Most unfortunate I know."

"I see." Mari sighed "You know she'll need to take classes since there are no retakes."

"I'm aware." I said as Yoshino got back and gave me a water.

We took the last test and later Makabe arrived and learned that Aki-sama wasn't here, after that Yoshino and I headed home.

"Are you feeling better Aki-sama?" I asked placing a cool rag on her head.

"A little." She mumbled looking tired.

"Here." Yoshino brought in a tray "Soup.'

"Hmm, thanks." She said sitting up a bit.

"We're sorry you had to take the day off and miss the test." I told her "If you need any help over the course of your remedial class do let us know."

"Yes." She sighed "Thank you."

We waited for the Miss to eat and then cleaned up and told her to get some rest.

"This certainly was a unique week." I laughed as Yoshino and I headed to clean up around the mansion.

"Hmm." She nodded "Nii-san would you like soup too?"

"If it was made by you of course I would." I smiled.

Yoshino and I went to the kitchen and had a nice quiet dinner together, most of our nights ended this way, just the two of us.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Takes Time

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"You're a moron." Yoshino told Makabe.

"Yes, so moronic it's disgusting." I added.

"Disgusting?!"

We were meeting with Makabe at the park late at night, he was getting far too full of himself with Aki-sama, likely a result of taking the remedial classes with her.

"Disgusting." Yoshino and I nodded.

"Aki-sama said it 24 times today." Yoshino noted "And we agree."

"Listen Love Steroids is a master piece!" he said holding up a manga.

"That's not the problem." Yoshino said "If you keep pushing, it's important to change things up."

"At the rate you're going you're interactions will be stale before long." I added "You should become colder, love cannot be rushed like that you have to take things close, this isn't some fantasy where Aki-sama will fall for you after a few words and a smile, she needs to be properly courted if she's to actually fall for you, besides, if you rush in the point where you break her down will be too ill fueled and the payoff won't be worth it."

"Nii-san let's go." Yoshino walked off.

"Right." I followed her away "Are you sure that's the right advice?"

"You know how Aki-sama is." She blinked "She doesn't like pushy people."

"Yes…"

"And this will make her desperate for him." She added "She'll get upset that he's not focusing on her and that will make her more aggressive in return."

"I hope some, but as you know Aki-sama reacts abnormally to romantic things." I smirked "She's been in quite a mood lately, isn't it wonderful!"

"No." she blinked "…Pervert."

"The pain." I pouted.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Who does that moron think he is!" Aki-sama snapped "Ignoring me, I don't even want to carry around this stupid umbrella!"

"Please don't yell." I sighed begrudgingly.

 _She can yell at me all she wants but yelling at other people in public is just rude._

"Adagaki-sama." Mari came up "Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Aki-sama pouted "Yoshino, Yoshiro let's go."

"Yes Miss." We stood up.

"Hey." Kikune grabbed my hand "What are you doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you up to something." She leaned in close.

"Of course, not." I said nervously.

 _S-She's too close!_

"I…I should go." I gulped.

"I'm not done talking to you!" she grabbed my arm.

"Ha…ha…ha."

"Nii-san." Yoshino pulled me away "Come on."

"Y-Yes." I sighed.

"We're not done here!" Kikune yelled.

"Thank you Nee-san." I said when we got outside.

"You talk just fine." She blinked "But the second Kikune touches you, you freeze."

"Sorry." I flowed "She's just…very pretty."

"You Like her~"

"I-I-that's not-." I stuttered.

"Hmm." She nodded with a very slight smirk "Don't lose focus on our plan."

"Of course, my attention is all to that, not Kikune-chan." I nodded as we passed Makabe in the hall "Nee-san."

"She didn't even look at him." Yoshino noted as Aki-sama walked forward "Oh Nii-san, I got a text, your package arrived."

"Wonderful." I smiled fixing my glasses "I've been waiting weeks for this."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm." I blinked "Well, how do I look."

"Good." Yoshino nodded "Contacts look much better on you than glasses Nii-san."

"Thank you, Yoshino, Aki-sama?"

"They're fine." She mumbled "You look the same to me."

"I see." I sighed folding some of her clothes "Do you need help with anything Miss?"

"No." she mumbled angrily looking at the umbrella "Nothing."

"Of course Aki-sama."

* * *

 **About a week later**

We got a call in the middle of the day from Makabe, he was once again begging for our help. Apparently, he hand another run in with Aki-sama and she forcibly talked to him, she asked what he thought was so good about her and he responded with some sappy romance thing and ran away like a child.

"What would you say to that?!" he groaned.

"…Are you Stupid?" Yoshino asked.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

"How could we not." I asked.

"Don't act unsurprised!" he said "Come on do something!"

"We're not magic." Yoshino said as he shook her back and forth "Let's go Nii-san this is a waste of time."

"Yes Nee-chan." I said following her off.

"What a moron saying things like that." She sighed.

"Yes, but it was your wish to help him along." I noted.

"I guess." She mumbled.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"I'll go get our things and meet you outside." I told Yoshino.

"Okay." She scampered off as I headed the other direction.

"Freeze!" a foot slammed in door was as a dark tanned leg blocked my path.

"Kikune-chan." I smiled "That's not a very ladylike pose."

"Do I look like I care." She glared.

"I see, I wasn't aware you were taking up Gyaru personality traits." I sighed.

"W-What did you just call me?!" she yelled dropping her leg.

"Pardon me." I slipped by.

"Listen here!" she grabbed my sleeve and I instinctively pulled my arm back "What are you so jumpy for I'm not gonna hurt you I just want to talk!"

"Sorry." I nervously rubbed my neck.

"Are you…hiding something?" she asked "You've been acting odd lately."

"I'm fine I assure you, as is Aki-sama." I smiled.

"Alright." She sighed "Hey, you're eyes."

"So you noticed." I blinked "Yes I got contacts."

"Hmm." She leaned uncomfortably close and looked into my eyes "You look…good. Handsome."

"Oh." I felt myself blushing a bit "Thank you."

"Say…what are you…doing this weekend." She mumbled.

"I have no plans, just work at the mansion why?" I asked.

"Well I…have a kendo demonstration at the Dojo, if you want to come." She mumbled "I mean if you have work."

"It's fine, I can just ask Yoshino to cover I'm sure she won't mind, still you inviting me to watch, I thought you hated men?" I asked.

"Not all of them." She blushed a bit "Well I'll get out of your way. See you around Yoshiro-kun."

"Yes, see you later Kikune-chan." I nodded as she walked off.

"I thought you were getting our things, not flirting with Kikune again." Yoshino popped up behind me "and asking me to cover your workload too, you're in big trouble Nii-san."

"OW!" I hissed as she grabbed my ear and pulled me off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kikune's Kendo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

I arrived at the dojo a few minutes before the demonstration was supposed to start, there were some other people there but by no means was it a crowd. I took my seat and watched a few girls and boys compete before the reason I came for stepped up.

"Our next demonstration will be a mock match between Kikune Kiba and Toshiro Taiga."

Kikune stepped up and put her helmet on before squaring up against her opponent, a much larger teenage boy.

 _She's fighting a man?_

The match was to three points and as soon as the demonstration started Kikune stepped in slowly and gave a rather weak tap that was parried and she was the one being scored on

 _She's not really this poorly skilled is she, I thought she was one of the best?_

"HMPH!" she stepped in to attack again and missed and got tapped on the head.

Again, the third phase was the same, she missed her simple strike and got downed three to nothing. I could see her grumbling a bit as she took her helmet off and looked rather angry.

 _Oh boy._

I stayed for the rest of the demonstrations and after headed down to meet Kikune.

"That was nice thank you for inviting me." I smiled.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Something bothering you?" I asked "I understand no one likes to lose but-."

"It's just that you came to watch and I totally sucked!" she groaned "It's…annoying."

"I suppose it is." I laughed "Sorry if I made you nervous."

"No it wasn't you." She sighed "I just can't…fight against guys, I always lose."

"Well you are a girl so-."

"HUH?!" she glared at me.

"That's not what I meant!" I said frantically "Yes the men of the world likely have a naturally physical advantage over you but you are skilled and strong so the loss must have come from skill."

"That's what I thought." She glared.

"Say Kikune-chan would you like to go get lunch?" I asked.

"Well…I guess." She nodded.

"Kikune!" some girls in her class ran up "Is this your boyfriend?"

"W-What?! Hell no!" she snapped.

"Yoshiro Koiwai." I smiled "I'm a friend."

"Oh." One girl smiled "Well if Kikune doesn't want you."

"Let's go Shiro." She quickly pulled me away.

"Nice meeting you girls." I laughed.

When we got down the street I was able to free my hand.

"Shiro?" I smirked "You're nicknaming me now?"

"It was just-UGH you're such a pain." She grumbled "Go eat lunch alone."

"Oh, I was looking forward to joining you." I said "Perhaps another time."

Kikune and I separated and I started walking home.

"Those annoying girls." I groaned "That was my chance and they ruined it."

* * *

 **Later**

"Yoshiro." Aki-sama walked in.

"Yes Miss?" I asked.

"Has…Yoshino been acting strange lately?" she asked.

"What do you mean Miss?" I asked.

 _Is she on to us._

"I saw her in the park this morning talking with Makabe-kun." She said "A-Are they, you know…dating?"

"I find that doubtful." I laughed "I don't see Yoshino being with someone like him. Besides I believe Makabe-kun only has eyes for you."

"W-What?!" she blushed.

"I'm joking Miss." I laughed some more.

"Just…keep this between us okay." She pouted.

"Yes Miss." I smiled.

 _Dammit Yoshino._

I stepped out and speed walked down the hall.

"Nee-san!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" she looked back.

"What did you do?!"

"What are you talking about?" she deadpanned as I shook her.

"Aki-sama saw you with Makabe and now she things you two are dating." I hissed.

"Oh…well if you hadn't been at that kendo thing you could have come with me and this wouldn't have happened, way to go Nii-san." She blinked.

"Don't push this onto me!" I hissed "Look I managed to remedy the situation for now but you need to make sure it gets fixed.

"Yes I understand." She nodded "So…how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date and it didn't go well." I glared "Let's not speak of it again."

"Okay~" she sighed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a short little update today**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Neko Fujinomiya

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"A girl appeared out of the blue and hugged Makabe?" I asked as Aki-sama returned home "How odd."

"Hmm." Yoshino nodded.

The other day Yoshino had gone to explain that she and Makabe were friends and that he asked to meet with her but didn't say why hoping to dissuade her fears, she seemed to buy it but later came home angry.

"That girl." Aki-sama growled "Who just hugs a stranger on the street!"

"Yes it is odd, did you get her name perhaps?" I said folding some clothes "If you like I can look into her for you."

"Why would I even care." She growled "It's not like I give a damn about who hangs out with that imbecile, I want nothing to do with him!"

"I see." I laughed softly "Very well then."

Aki-sama left to check on something else and that's when Yoshino spoke up.

"Complications…" she blinked.

"How troublesome, and without a name I can't do much to stop her." I sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Aki-sama was in a mood, very much wanting nothing to do with Makabe, this meant Yoshino and I were not only on assistant duty but bodyguard duty too. I kinda liked this since it means we can break out the BB-guns.

 ***POP POP***

Yoshino and I stood there sternly and pelted Makabe with pellets.

"This is fun." I laughed.

"Hmm." Yoshino nodded.

"Ow, stop!" he yelped "You shouldn't point things like that at people."

"So if it's a real gun we can point them at you?" Yoshino asked.

"What are you even doing this for?" he asked.

"Orders from the Lady." I smiled "Keep you far away."

"So she's still upset." He sighed.

"Well you are a stupid idiot." I noted "Who she's grown to despise."

"Just what did you do Piggy?" Yoshino asked.

Makabe explained that yesterday after speaking with Aki another girl had arrived and hugged him in front of her, confirming what Aki-sama complained about yesterday.

"So she just hugged you out of the blue." Yoshino asked.

"How…odd." I hummed.

"I swear I don't know her." Makabe said "I don't even know her name, you believe me right?"

"HMPH!" Yoshino pointed her gun at him and started to unload.

"WAH!"

"You are an idiot." I joined her "Were we not clear you needed to spend some time apart?"

"You need to learn to understand." Yoshino walked off.

"Good bye for now." I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

"How unlike you to call me out of the blue Kikune-chan." I smiled as I held my phone to my ear with my shoulder, my hands busy cutting something in the kitchen.

"Whatever." She grumbled "I just…wanted to apologize for running off so suddenly the other day."

"It's fine, I didn't mind." I told her "It ended up working out Aki-sama needed my help with something."

"That's good, I'll make it up to you sometime…probably." She mumbled.

"It's no rush." I laughed.

"But in other words what have you been doing, Adagaki-san was in a bad mood all day today in class." She huffed.

"That is due to Makabe take up your issues with him." I said "I'm afraid I have to go and finish preparing dinner."

"Alright, see ya."

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Try not to fail this test Yoshino." Aki-sama said "It's important."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Why is it you never study." The Miss groaned.

"I'd hate to say work but…it's work." I sighed patting Yoshino's head "Nee-san is always so busy helping you there's little time to study."

"Hello." A girl walked up to us.

She was skinny but had a modest body, her hair was long and a creamy brown color, her beautiful face was spotless save for one small mark under her left eye.

"I'm sorry for the trouble the other day." She said.

"You're the one from that day…" Aki-sama gasped a bit.

 _Is this the girl?_

"I am Neko Fujinomiya." She smiled "I'm really jealous of you, having Masamune's affections."

"Nee-san." I whispered.

"Get rid of her now." She mumbled.

Before I could step forward a strong gust blew through the room via an open window and tossed papers and skirts about.

 _She's…not wearing anything?!_

"HMPH!" Yoshino jabbed my eyes.

"YOW!"

"Things are complicated." Yoshino sighed as I rubbed my eyes to fix my contacts she just jammed in deeper "There's another player on the court."

"Neko Fujinomiya correct?" I asked "Give me some time, I'll dig through her whole history."

"When you find something good, we'll take her down." Yoshino walked off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sunny Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

Yoshino and I were once again accompanying Aki-sama around school, she had been in a bit of a sour mood the last couple of days since Fujinomiya-san had arrived and started making moves on Makabe. Naturally her frustrations were taken out on Yoshino and I…and it was amazing she was constantly yelling at us and scolding me for every little thing!

Unfortunately, we ran across Makabe again in the afternoon and he was with Fujinomiya of all people.

"You're so annoying." She groaned seeing the two and directing and insult towards Makabe.

"W-Wait!" Makabe called "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" she glared "Which side of you, you may think it's nice to just flirt with the no-panties girl all you want."

"It's not like that."

"Yoshiro!" she snapped.

"Yes Miss." I stepped between the two "Sorry but you need to go."

"Listen it's not like that!" Makabe tried to get around me.

"Stay back!" Aki-sama threw her bag at him "I don't want to catch your weird Sexual Promiscuity!"

The bag soared past my head and whacked a teacher, who promptly gave Makabe and Aki-sama detention after school.

* * *

 **Later**

Yoshino and I were waiting for Aki-sama to finish cleaning the pool with Makabe so we could go home. We sat outside in the sun and set up our portable chessboard and played checkers for a bit.

"They're progressing smoothly." I noted moving a piece forward.

"Hmm." Yoshino thought a bit "Yeah…let's just hope _she_ doesn't complicate things."

"I agree." I said as my phone buzzed "Yoshiro Koiwai speaking who is this?"

"It's Kikune."

"Ah Kikune-chan." I smiled moving another piece to follow Yoshino's move "How is it I can help you on this day?"

"Who say's I need something, can't I just call?" she asked.

"Oh…" I hummed "Well yes of course I enjoy talking with you."

"Nii-san, you're blushing." Yoshino hummed.

"It's just hot." I hissed.

"You say something?" Kikune asked.

"It's nothing." I smiled answering her.

I kept up my game with Yoshino while chatting with Kikune on the phone, she seemed to be chipper today so I thought I should take my chance to make a move.

"Will you be busy this weekend?" I asked "I was thinking perhaps…we'd go on a date?"

"Date!" she gasped.

"Well I figured." I paused awkwardly.

"N-no it's fine." She said "I'd like that."

"Great, I'll meet you at the station around…Eleven?" I asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Aki-sama is late." Yoshino sighed.

"Hmm." I looked over when a shadow was cast over us "I'll call you later Kikune-chan."

"Goodbye." She said hanging up.

"It's rather hot today isn't it." Neko Fujinomiya said giving Yoshino and I shade with her umbrella.

"Nii-san." Yoshino got up and scampered behind me to play her innocent scared character.

"Yes…it is." I hummed.

"Do you happen to know where Masamune-sama is?" she asked.

"Why would you ask us?" Yoshino mumbled.

"I thought you'd be the best ones to ask.

 _What is she playing at…?_

"I'm afraid we won't be much help then." I smiled "We haven't seen him since earlier."

"Really?"

"It's true." Yoshino said.

"Nii-san." She whispered behind my back "This woman is dangerous."

"I'm aware Nee-san."

"I see, goodbye then." Fujinomiya-san left us.

"That girl." Yoshino glared as she walked off "She's getting in the way."

* * *

 **Later**

After Aki-sama got out of detention she took a car home while Yoshino and I went to investigate Neko Fujinomiya.

"She's dangerous, we need to take care of her." Yoshino told me as we watched Fujinomiya round a corner.

"Where exactly is she going?" I wondered.

"Wait this way…isn't it the Piggy's house?" she asked.

"Yes…" I hummed "It is."

"Just what is she up to?" Yoshino said walking to catch up.

"Hmph!" I pulled her back when we rounded a corner and saw a woman in a suit "Well hello there, pardon my sister she's just very mindless of her surroundings, let's go Nee-san."

Before I could walk around her the girl blocked my path, she was shorter than me by close to a foot so I stared down at her, her eyes looking back seriously.

"What business do you have with Miss Neko?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said playing dumb.

"They're acquaintances." Fujinomiya came back around "Adagaki's servants correct?"

"I'm sorry." Yoshino mumbled fake crying "I'm…so sorry."

"That's quite enough drama yes?" Neko smiled "Your jobs must be difficult."

"Tsk." Yoshino hissed and stared at the ground "Nii-san…"

"Haa." I sighed staring down accusingly "Just what business do you have with Makabe Masamune?"

"He save me in the past." She smiled.

 _She's lying…at least if the little pig is to be believed she is._

The four of us were all caught in a stare down that was broken by a small childlike voice.

"Do you have buinsess with us?" a little girl walked up with some groceries "Oh those uniforms are from Maa-kun's school you must be my son's friends."

"Wait that's not his little sister?" I coughed.

"Don't be shy come in!" she pushed us inside "I'm making fried shrimp!"

"No we're a tad."

"Shrimp!" she cheered.

"Shrimp." Yoshino deadpanned getting pulled inside.

"Haa…I guess we're getting home late." I sighed following her.

"Hmm. Whoa a giant!" a girl looked up at me.

She was much shorter than me, but taller than Makabe's mother, she was in jean shorts and a tank top with her brown hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Hello." I smiled "Yoshiro Koiwai, and you are?"

"C-C-Chinatsu!" she yelped out with a blush.

"Nice to meet you I'm…friends with you brother."

"There's no way my brother has such a hot friend." She said before immediately covering her mouth.

"Hahaha." I laughed "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm afraid you're a tad under my age group."

"Yeah figures." She sighed walking off "Someday when I get the curves I'm do you'll beg for me!"

 _What a…unique girl. Still, I hope we can find a way out of here before Makabe returns._

"I'm home!"

 _Never mind._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fireworks

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Makabe yelled dragging me into his room.

"You're mother dragged us into this." I sighed "I suppose I owe you for dragging me in here your sister won't leave me alone."

I explained that we had been dragged into his house by his mother who insisted Yoshino and Neko help make dinner.

"My mother really can't read a situation." He groaned.

"Yes she's certainly pushy." I laughed "Also can we back up how is it possible that woman is even a woman and not a child?"

"Well…please leave as soon as possible." Makabe said.

 _Okay just avoid that question I guess…_

"Hmm." I looked at his tack board "This is Aki-sama."

"Stop don't look at that!" he pulled the photo down.

 _So he still has that old photo after all this time…_

"Oh by the way you should clean this room." I said stepping out "It's not very inviting to have it looking like a gym."

"Since when are you so into interior design?"

"I made the layout for the room I have as well as Aki-sama's bedroom." I looked at him.

We headed back down the stairs when Miss Fujinomiya called and said dinner was ready.

"My brother didn't do anything weird to you did her?" Chinatsu asked "he probably tried to make you look at pictures of him, the narcissist."

"No not at all." I laughed.

"Still I can't believe he even has friends." She hummed.

"Masamune-san is quite popular." Neko noted.

"Here take a seat." I pulled out a chair for Yoshino.

"Thanks." She sat down.

"Let's eat!" Makabe's mother cheered.

We started to eat, the food was quite delicious but given that Yoshino had helped prepare it that didn't surprise me that much. There was one small issue the mood of the room was kinda thrown off when Makabe started to peel the crust off every shrimp and Miss Fujinomiya whipped out about a dozen pill bottles of various vitamins, supplements and other pseudo-drugs.

"That's enough!" Makabe's mother yelled "You two eat like normal."

"Hmm." Yoshino hummed eating a shrimp.

"The way he's so concerned about watching every damn calorie is just sad." I whispered "He knows that there are good fats and such right?"

"Oh I have an idea!" Chinatsu popped up "Let's light fireworks after dinner, doesn't that sound fun Yoshiro-kun~"

"Hahaha." I half laughed.

"I think we're stuck here." Yoshino sighed.

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm." I looked around the backyard as Chinatsu ran around with a sparkler.

"I'm surprised you two are related." I noted to Makabe "Chinatsu-chan is so much different, she's so upbeat and always in high spirits."

"Sorry if she's being a pain." He noted.

"No I don't mind." I laughed "Although I'm sure Nee-san is getting a little agitated, she doesn't like fireworks very much."

"Huh?"

"Miss Aki once tried to send Yoshino and I to the moon, the explosion that ensued…" I shivered "Was gloriously painful."

"Here!" Chinatsu handed me a sparkler and lit it "OHHH~"

"Hmm." I handed it back "Your belt has come loose."

I adjusted it for her.

"Hands off my sister." Makabe whacked me.

"Apologies my servant instincts took over." I joked.

"You're awesome!" Chinatsu cheered.

"Thank you." I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

After playing around with fireworks for a bit Yoshino and I headed back to the mansion.

"Where have you two been?" Miss Aki snapped.

"Sorry." Yoshino bowed.

"We were held up." I apologized.

"Held up?!" she hissed "It's almost Nine O'clock! What the hell could you be out doing this late at night?"

"Nee-san?" I looked at Yoshino.

"We…were studying in the park." Yoshino made an excuse "We're sorry."

"Ugh whatever." Aki-sama sighed "Just get inside…Hmm?"

"Something wrong Miss?" I asked.

"You smell like smoke." She glared "Go take a shower or something."

"My apologize someone had a fire barbeque going at the park." I laughed walking off and hoping she bought that lie.

"Too close." Yoshino said following me.

"We never would have ended up in that situation if not for Fujinomiya." I hissed "What was she doing at Makabe's in the first place?"

"I don't know." Yoshino sighed "But figure it out before she messes everything up."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Island Vacation

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"It's been a while since we went to the island." I told Yoshino.

"Yeah, but why'd we have to bring all these people?" she asked "It would be so much easier to help the Piggy if it was just the two of them."

"It might be harder with less people, more people around will ease tensions." I smiled heading up to the deck "Shame Kikune-chan couldn't join us, although she'd just be in the way. Still, I'll make sure to give Makabe a little push."

"Good." She nodded.

Yoshino and I were headed to the Adagaki Family private island with a few classmates that Aki-sama had invited, Makabe, Futaba, Neko and that girly boy Kojuro. Everyone was in various swimsuits and summer clothes, I was in a basic t-shirt and plaid shorts.

"Aki-sama." I stepped onto the deck "Yoshino's finished preparing what you asked for."

"Hmph." She pouted "Tell me that sooner I'm starving out here."

"Sorry." I laughed as she went down the stairs.

"Kojuro!" Futaba ran by with swimsuits on "Come on try these on please~!"

 _What a poor boy._

"Little Pig." I walked over to Makabe.

"Huh?" he looked at me.

"It's about Neko Fujinomiya." I said leaning my back on the railing "Nee-san asked me to look into her…but I found nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well nothing that linked back to you at least." I chuckled "I mean it's not like she's a ghost, but I couldn't find any time you two would have crossed paths. That girl…is full of strange mysteries."

"Well there's no reason to worry, my target is Adagaki and nothing is going to change that." He smiled "I can handle one or two Neko Fujinomiya."

"Stop being so lazy and carefree." I looked over at him "Nee-san has decided, you must make progress on this trip or we will tell Aki-sama everything."

"E-Everything." He gulped.

"Yes, everything." I looked down at him before walking off "We're almost about to dock, good luck."

* * *

 **Later**

"HMPH!" I started pulling luggage out from the bottom deck, as usual I had to do all the heavy lifting, the excitement of the job.

"Wow it's gorgeous!" Futaba awed at the size of the mansion.

"It's been a while since we came here." I noted.

"Wasn't Yuisaki supposed to meet us here?" Aki-sama grumbled "Where is she?"

"Who's she?" Futaba asked.

"My Father's Secretary, since Yoshino and Yoshiro's father is busy she'll be looking after us." Aki-sama explained "She's great, beautiful and skilled at her job."

 _Really now, that woman is a demon masquerading as a queen._

"Miss Aki." Yuisaki walked up "I've been expecting you."

"There you are." Aki-sama smiled "We'll be in your care."

 _I hate this, Aki-sama is always so happy with her, she totally loses her angry attitude when Yuisaki's around!_

"I had heard you'd be bringing some friends." She looked around "I've been looking forward to meeting them-a boy, Miss Aki."

"Oh yes about that-." Aki-sama started.

"We're dating!" Makabe grabbed her hand.

"GAH!" I dropped a suitcase in shock, the container crushing my foot.

"What did you do?" Yoshino looked at me angrily.

"I told him to make something happen like you said." I whispered "I didn't think he'd be so direct."

"W-Well now, you didn't mention this Miss." Yuisaki looked like she was about to pop.

"No it's-!" Aki-sama stuttered before throwing her bag at Makabe "What's going on in that dead brain of yours?!"

"It's not a big deal!"

"Yes, it is!"

"That's fine." Yuisaki fixed her dress "I was wondering what I should do if you still weren't interested in boys. I mean it's fine for a young girl but once you start to be a woman if your still hating boys I would have to see how painful it is, I mean it's natural. I'm relieved you have such a lovely boyfriend, I would've been happy if you told me."

"I…didn't think it was important enough." Aki-sama said trying to play proudly "We're going Makabe!"

"What just happened?" Yoshino asked.

"Something very strange." I sighed pulling luggage along.

"You two." Yuisaki glared "I don't know what's going on, but that-."

She pointed at Makabe.

"Is unacceptable!" she snapped.

"Acceptable or not it's not your business what the Miss does in her private life." I said walking passed her "Nor are you the boss of us your cranky secretary."

"You brat." She glared.

"Besides are you really one to talk about her choice in men?" I asked "How many have you slept with this month?"

"TSK!" she growled.

"Nii-san stop." Yoshino tugged me along.

"It doesn't matter what any of us do, Aki-sama must grow up and make her own choices about what she wants." I told Yuisaki "Attempt whatever you want to break them up, but it will still be up to her in the end."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Down

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

I found the trip to the island villa rather boring, Yoshino and I had to stay inside and work most of the time and then the whole thing was cut short because that annoying old woman went and banged her head on a streetlight, in the end we had to come home early so Yoshino took her little ultimatum off Makabe, that and he did make that boyfriend play as silly as it was.

Today we were meeting with the crowd that had gone to the island, we were all going to the waterpark to relax for our last days of summer break. I tried to invite Kikune-chan but she was off with her family for the week.

We were waiting outside the waterpark for Makabe and Fujinomiya.

"Where is that idiot he's late." Aki-sama hissed.

"Oh there he is!" Futaba waved "Masamune! Over here!

"You're late!" Aki-sama snapped "We were already waiting as is!"

"Sorry." He sighed.

"He looks…off." I commented.

"Now we're just waiting on Fujinomiya!" Kojuro said.

"UHN!" Makabe coughed.

"Masamune?" Futaba looked down.

"It's nothing." He fixed his posture.

"It's not like her to be late." Futaba sighed taking her phone out.

"Give her a call and perhaps she'll answer." I commented.

 ***SKREEE***

"Makabe Masamune!" Fujinomiya's body guard pulled up in a car that nearly hit us.

"Watch how you drive!" I snapped.

"Shidou-san." Makabe gasped.

"What did you do to the Miss?!"

"Huh?"

"Where is Miss Neko, no one knows where she is." The woman said "She can't be found at all!"

"She's missing." I fixed my bag "Since when?"

"Last night I spoke to her on the phone but when I arrived this morning she was gone."

"That's not too long, chances that you find her are good." I hummed.

"Well she left all her medicine behind so I doubt she just went for a morning walk." Shidou said.

"She's sick?" Makabe asked.

"Of course, no normal teenage girl carries around that many pills!" she snapped "It should be obvious what state she's in. I know you were in her home alone yesterday."

"Hmm." I looked up at Makabe.

"Tsk…" Yoshino hissed a little.

"What did you do?" Shidou growled out.

"I…told her I wouldn't go out with her and I formally turned her down." Makabe explained "Because I've chosen Adagaki."

"HMPH!" Miss Aki scoffed at his remark "If she's missing we should go look for her yes?"

"Very well Miss." I nodded.

"There's not enough room in the car." She said walking away "Makabe can walk."

"Hmph." I laughed a bit "Yoshino and I will go check the park"

"Yes…" she walked passed Makabe "I didn't know you'd gone to her house."

"But you said to move things along." He said.

"But not like this." I glared "Let's go Nee-san."

* * *

 **Later**

"She's not here." Yoshino told Makabe over the phone.

"I wonder what happened to her." I hummed looking around.

"This situation is bad." Yoshino sighed sitting down.

We relaxed and looked around for a bit before we got a call from Aki-sama saying that they had found Neko and were headed to the hospital.

"You go meet Miss Aki I'm going to check some things at home." I told my sister.

"Okay." She nodded.

 _Things are getting more and more complicated, I'm starting to get worried…_

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Huh?" I looked at this out of shape boy that Miss Aki had returned home with.

 _This makes no sense, he says he's Masamune…but he's not…_

He handed Dad a letter.

"What's it say?" Yoshino asked.

"Dad?"

"It says that this boy, Kanetsugu Gasou, is to be married to Miss Aki."

Yoshino and I looked at each other.

"What is going on?" I mouthed.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Betrothed

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

Things had certainly changed over the last few weeks since this "New" Masamune had arrived and claimed to be betrothed to Aki-Sama. I immediately detested the chubby creep, and Yoshino was the same, but Aki-sama…seemed to actually like this weirdo, she was hanging out with him all the time lately.

The two of us had been bamboozled, we didn't know where this guy came from, or what his plan was but we knew we didn't like him and that we shouldn't trust him.

"Hmm…" my sister and I stood in the back of the room with an aura of anger around us as we watched that guy, Kanetsugu Gasou, talking to the miss.

"Nii-chan." Yoshino mumbled "We have to do something."

"Yes I know." I looked down at her "I'm sure a chance will present itself if we just wait patiently."

"And Makabe?" she asked as the boy walked in and looked like he was about to die from the sight of Aki talking to Kanetsugu.

"Try and keep him calm, if anything maybe he can help us get that boy away from Aki-sama." I told her.

"Right." She nodded sharply "WAH!"

"Yoshino-Nee-chan!" I yelled as she was whisked out of the room by Makabe.

I quickly ran after them and found them in the track and field house.

"Calm down." Yoshino blinked in her usual calm voice.

"As if I could calm down they said they were engaged!" he yelled "What does that even mean?"

"It means what it sounds like." She told him.

"We did try and call you but your phone never picked up." I pointed out "Perhaps you need better service."

"It happened quite suddenly." Yoshino said starting to explain the situation.

"Apparently the families have been socially connected for generations." I shrugged "Although I find it odd that we've never seen them but the handwriting looks authentic, so for the time he is a guest of the mansion."

"Well…the man hating Adagaki Aki wouldn't possibly stay silent about a sudden arranged marriage." Makabe smirked.

"That's what we thought too." Yoshino said "But Aki-Sama…has been acting strange. As though she was in love."

"We're working on a plan, just relax and hope things work out." I smiled stepping out "We should all be getting back to class though."

* * *

 **Later**

"What is this!" Kikune shoved a phone in my face.

The tan skinned girl had called and asked me to meet her at a café for a talk, that talk started rather abruptly.

"I can't see it that close." I sighed.

"I thought you said you'd take care of Makabe." Kikune huffed "Now Aki-sama is hanging out with another boy!"  
"Kanetsugu." I sighed as she pulled her phone back "I'm afraid that one is out of my hands, he is Aki-sama's betrothed."

"Uhh what's that mean?" she stared blankly.

"Haa…" I sighed "It's a way of saying an arranged marriage, say our parents got together and agreed that we should be married when we are of age, until the we are "Betrothed" to each other and when we become adults we would be married."

"Arranged Marriage?" she looked off "What year is it?"

"Exactly, they're rare and old fashioned in the modern world." I laughed "But they aren't all bad, I wouldn't mind being betrothed to someone like you."

"S-Shut up!" she punched my arm "As if I'd ever go for someone like…you."

"I see." I frowned a bit.

"I was just kidding!" she flailed her arms before touching mine "You're a great guy it's just I, you, me, we…Ugh this is frustrating!"

I laughed a bit and tried pushing her off nervously.

"Kikune."

I looked up and saw Mari and Koneko were there.

"Well I'll be out of your ladies way." I said standing up "Have a good night Kikune-chan, we'll speak later."

"Yeah." She said as the other girls joined her.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath.

"I managed not to lose my mind there." I blushed "Her hands…are softer than you'd think for such a rough girl."

I started heading home, ready to talk with Yoshino and work up a plan to stop Kanetsugu.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up point- Chapter 21**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Spying

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"Snow White?" I looked over "That's what they want to do for the festival."

"Hmm." Yoshino nodded.

"I see." I shrugged "Very well."

"They want Aki-sama to be Snow White, and Kanetsugu to be The Prince." She added.

"I see…this could be troublesome." I looked at her "We'll have to keep an eye on them."

"HMPH!" the door to our classroom swung open loudly and Futaba charged in.

"Switch with us!" She yelled "We were doing snow white first!"

"We refuse." Mari told her bluntly with not time to react "Aki-sama and Kanetsugu will be Snow White and the Prince."

"But we already chose our prince and princess too!" Futaba pouted.

"You received a request to withdraw from the student council correct?" Aki-sama asked "For Snow White and the Prince to be played by two men, preposterous, in the end it's just barren."

"HMM!" Futaba pouted "Our Prince is better than yours!"

"Being thicker indicates wealth." Aki-sama said.

"Is the 17th century?" I sighed.

"There's no reason to get upset." Kanetsugu walked up "You should think about their feelings after being told no Aki-chan."

 _Him being so casual with the Miss…_

"Ah well…yes." She mumbled.

"Tsk." Yoshino and I both hissed a bit.

"How about we both do it and determine who wins with a public vote." Makabe suggested.

"A Vote?" Aki-asked.

"That seems like a fair idea." I interrupted "Both classes get to put on the show they wanted and the competition will drive more people to come see."

"If everyone agrees I guess it's okay." The Student Council girl said.

"Okay then let's fight each other." Aki-sama nodded at Futaba.

"Great!" The girl jumped up.

The rest of the day was uneventful, we began preparing for the show with Mari as our director.

"Ah Kikune." I started to speak as the tanned girl ran passed me in the hall.

"Can't talk, phone call." She held up her cellphone and kept moving.

"Oh okay." I sighed.

 _I wonder who it could be, normally she'd stop and talk and take a call later…I guess it's fine._

* * *

 **Later**

"You're going to follow him?" Yoshino asked.

"It won't take me much to trail Kanetsugu, we need to figure out just what's going on with him." I said picking up a helmet "I'll be taking the bike."

"Right." She nodded "Be careful, don't crash."

"Have I ever."

"You haven't driven this in months." She blinked "Just be careful Nii-san."

"I will, Nee-chan." I smiled putting on the motorcycle "Look after Aki-sama for me, I'll be back before you know it."

"HMH!" she nodded.

I revved the engine and drove out, leaning into the turn. I saw Kanetsugu limo pull away and I slowly rode on after them, making sure to avoid his line of sight but otherwise staying on his tail, three car lengths and all that, I mean I know how to get information, Aki-sama has me gather it frequently but normally it's a lot easier to find a high schooler's bad habits and hobbies, trailing someone on a motorbike is a little abnormal even for me.

"Hmm." I slowed down outside a house he parked at and saw a little girl run out of the house and hug him "This must be his family…"

I hid the bike in a bush and listened in to their conversation with an older woman.

"How are things?" he asked.

"Good, thanks to you we've been able to repair the house." The woman said.

"I see the Adagaki's work fast." He remarked.

 _So he's using his new relationship to get money and improve his own home…he's practically stealing from Aki-sama._

"Is this Sumire's?" A little girl asked looking at a phone.

"Yes it is." He smiled.

 _Buy things for another girl…although it is his sister but still he's spending Aki-sama's money._

"This man is faking being the true Masamune." I hopped on my bike and rode off "Just what is he planning?"

 _At the school festival he and Makabe will compete for Aki-sama's affection…no matter what he cannot win._

"Yoshino." I pulled over and answered the phone.

"Nii-san." She answered.

"Well have to deal with him." I said "Makabe must win."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 23**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: School Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"You locked him away?" I asked Yoshino.

"Yes…but I couldn't contact the Piggy." She looked up "I think…something is wrong."

"There's not too much time till the play and you're one of the dwarves." I sighed "You stay here and watch after Miss Aki, I'll go hunt down Makabe."

"Okay." She nodded softly.

Yoshino scampered off and I took my phone out and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Kikune answered.

"Kikune-chan." I smiled "Are you busy with the festival, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Umm…I' a little busy." She sighed "I can't really get away right now."

"I see, that's fine." I said "I'll talk to you later then."

"WAIT-!" I heard a voice yell as Kikune hastily hung up.

"I see." I put my phone away "So that's the situation…"

 _Kikune must have been told to take Makabe, she's not one to think up a plan like this on her own…_

I looked out the corner of my eye at Mari as I walked away.

 _I heard that they spoke to Kanetsugu…Mari must have planned this._

I headed through the halls and went to Kikune's usual hiding place, the storage closet near the bottom floor.

"HMM!" I slid the door open "Kikune!"

"WAH! Yoshiro!" she yelled.

I looked passed her and closed the door.

"Kikune-chan, let Makabe go."

"I'm capturing this disgusting man so he doesn't lay a finger on Aki-sama! I'm her defender of justice." She huffed.

"Defender of Justice?" I asked "Kikune-chan you've kidnapped someone."

"GAH!" she gasped "B-But Mari and Sonoka said-."

"So they put you up to this." I frowned.

"I…thought I was doing the right thing." She frowned.

"Hmm." I nervously smiled at her "It's okay, why don't you let Makabe go….for me?"

"Right!" she nodded and untied him "Oh my phone…hello, Mari? Oh I wanted to talk to you I…speak to Makabe?"

"Huh?" the boy took the phone "Even? What Hostage? I don't know what you're talking about."

 _They must have caught on to Yoshino taking Kanetsugu._

I looked at Makabe and said nothing, I let my eyes do the talking.

"Well we don't preform until the afternoon, so I'll just stay here and let my friends find me." Makabe hung up.

"Kikune." I took her phone back from Makabe "Why don't you leave Makabe be?"

"But Mari said-."

"For me?" I blushed a bit.

"Umm…okay." She mumbled.

"Thank you." I opened the door "Also I need your help to look for Kanetsugu, Aki-sama will be sad if he's not there."

 _Frankly I just want her with me so we can make sure not to find him._

"Wait he's missing…So the other class did the same thing?" she glared at Makabe and picked up her sword.

"Who, slow down Kikune-chan." I smiled.

"Move Yoshiro." She glared "It seems like all this time you told me you'd deal with him you haven't done squat! And now you're trying to get me to let him go, you're working together."

"No!" I yelled.

She gripped her sword tighter "You lied to me!"

"GAH!" I yelped as she whacked me.

"GRR!" she growled as Makabe ran passed her and out the window "Get back here!"

"Kikune!" I yelled as she jumped "Wait!"

I saw Makabe grab the ledge but the tanned girl kept moving.

"Kikune!" I jumped out after her.

 _This…was a bad idea._

"Huh?!" she gasped as I pulled her close as we fell.

The two of us landed roughly, me on my back and Kikune on top of me.

 _Ugh…that's gonna hurt in the morning._

"Oww." Kikune rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting up, the girl still on top of me "Ha!"

"You…protected me." She blushed.

"I just…"

"Hmm." She smiled "Thank you…Shiro-kun."

"Kikune…" I blushed a bit.

"Normally I hate men, especially having to be protected by them." She leaned closer "But if it's you I don't mind so much."

"Normally I get so nervous around you." I frowned "But when I thought you might get hurt, I just couldn't stop myself."

"Shiro…" she leaned even closer "Thank you."

Kikune held my face and kissed me softly, our lips touch. It was like a magical spell on me had been broken and my fear of touching Kikune vanished in a second and I was able to put my hands on her waist, holding her back.

"Whoa." She finally pulled back "That was…something."

"Yeah." I blushed "I'd hate to put you on the spot but can you let Makabe go, I have plans for him."

"Well for my super handsome new boyfriend I guess I can." She giggled a bit.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well you don't save a damsel in distress, kiss her and then just go back to being friends." She pouted "And you better say yes, my sword is in arms reach."

"Alright." I laughed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Did it work?" I looked at the bonfire.

"He was too late, Makabe took over and kissed Aki-sama." Yoshino said softly "How did you know Makabe would offer to take his place."

"Just a feeling, Makabe is too nice for his own good sometimes." I smirked "He wouldn't be able to let Aki-sama be embarrassed in front of everyone like that, although him being sick wasn't part of the plan."

"Yeah." She nodded "It's a good thing I was on stage."

"You're always in the right place at the right time Nee-san." I smiled.

"Shiro-kun~!" Kikune ran over "Dance with me."

"Oh, okay."

"Have some more spine, answer with more vigor when I offer!" she yelled.

"Yes of course."

"Good." She nodded "There's no way I'm going to have my boyfriend be so spineless with me."

"Haa…" Yoshino blinked "Be gentle with him."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" I yelped as Kikune dragged me out to the fire and made me stand behind her, leaning her body into me.

I wasn't nervous about touching her, at least not as much as I used to be so I had no issues keeping pace with her.

"This is nice." She smiled at me "Being this close."

"Yeah…it is nice." I smiled back.

Kikune and I danced for a bit before I had to step out and use the bathroom inside the school.

"AAAHH!"

"Hmm?" I heard a shrill scream and looked around a corner to see Kanetsugu cringing at the sight of a mere bug "Wait…"

"Ha…ha…ha…" he looked in the window and fixed his shirt "That was close right now I'm a guy. A guy!"

"I see." I lowered my eyes with a smirk "I can use this to my advantage."

"I'll have to tell Yoshino."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 29**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Paris

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"France." I looked around as entered the museum "Fortunate for us we can go on a trip like this."

"Yeah." Yoshino nodded.

"It's awesome!" Kikune cheered hugging my arm "Our first trip as a couple and it's in France, how cool is that."

"Ah yes." I said a little nervously as she held my hand.

Our Second Year class was on a trip to France, it was an interesting opportunity to learn about art and such.

 _Still…he's staying in the boys dorm, shouldn't that cause issues…maybe I'll confront him tonight…_

"Isn't this place a country of love?" Yoshino asked "Be lovey with your girlfriend then."

"Yeah!" Kikune hugged me and kissed my cheek "I didn't pay for this trip just so you could be a nervous boyfriend, come on man up."

"Right." I held her hand "I know."

"Jeez, normally you're so manly." Kikune rolled her eyes "You're such a wuss with me."

We walked around the museum for a bit, looking at some art and sculptures and such.

"Hey." Kikune whispered to me "How long's your sister gonna keep following us."

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Can't you tell her to give us some alone time?" she pouted.

"She's my sister."

"And you're my boyfriend." She looked at me with need "I don't want the third wheel."

"Kikune-chan…" I held her hand "Yoshino and I are close, we're twins. If her being here bothers you…I don't think I can do anything about it."

"Hmm…" she grumbled a bit "This is exactly what I'm talking about, you're so spineless."

"Nii-san." Yoshino tugged my sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen Aki-sama?" she asked.

"No, not since she said she was going to speak with Makabe." I told her.

"She went to speak with that creep alone!" Kikune yelled.

"Shush." I covered her mouth "You are in a museum keep it down."

"Oh right."

"We should go find her, she's been gone for a while." Yoshino nodded.

"You two…" Kikune looked at us "Are you…hiding something."

"Kikune-chan I told you to trust me." I smiled.

"You're always hiding something, and now you're running off with your sister." Kikune grumbled "Maybe…this was a mistake."

"Hmm." Yoshino shook her head "You stay, I'll go look at her."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"MHM!" she nodded and scampered off.

"Well?" Kikune tapped her foot "Are you gonna stand there or are we gonna do stuff."

"Right." I smiled "Well, what first?"

* * *

 **Later**

I spent most of the trip with Kikune, the two of us toured Paris to see landmarks, stop at some cafes and since Kikune is so into athletics we got to watch a soccer match. Yoshino on the other hand was assisting Makabe by keeping Gasou off his back. I hadn't told Yoshino what I had learned, I was still saving that trump card for myself.

"Hey Shiro!" Kikune jumped up and down "Over here."

"One second." I said feeling my phone buzz.

" _ **He's getting to suspicious…I need help."**_ Yoshino texted me.

I bit my lip in frustration "Kikune-chan."

"What's up?"

"Yoshino needs some more money, I'm gonna go meet her, do you mind waiting for me a bit."

"Oh sure." She nodded "Sorry If it's my fault, I know I've been hogging you to myself."

"It's fine." I smiled heading out "I'll meet you back at the hotel okay."

"Sure."

I walked away and went towards the GPS position that Yoshino has sent me, I found her on a bridge with Kanetsugu and quickly walked up.

"Is there a reason my sister is on the ground crying?" I walked up putting on the air of anger.

"I'm sorry." Yoshino sniffled hiding behind me "The truth is I lied about Aki-sama wanting to meet you, the truth is I wanted to be together with Kanetsugu-sama for just a bit."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." She pouted "Sorry…"

"I think I'll take my sister home." I said "Come on Nee-san."

"Good job Yoshino." I whispered "I'm guessing you bought them plenty of time."

"You can drop the act." Kanetsugu took out his phone "It won't work on me, Traitorous Witch."

 _Shit…_

I looked back and saw a picture on his phone of Yoshino speaking with Makabe.

"Yoshino?" I looked at her and tried to bluff "Why are you speaking with that man?"

"That won't work either." He had another picture of me speaking with Makabe on the plane ride over.

 _How did I let her catch us like this…_

"I am Adagaki Aki's Fiancée you know, have you strayed that far from your master's wishes." He asked "I wonder what would happen if the others saw this."

"Nii-san…" Yoshino stood up straight "Get that phone, do whatever you have to."

"Nee-san…" I cracked my neck "We're in public…besides, I can't hit him."

"Why not." She said flatly.

"Aki-sama will be less than pleased if I give him a black eye." I said covering myself.

"Aki-sama already knows that I've spoken with Piggy so it's fine." She walked off "Let's go Nii-san."

"Yes, Nee-chan."

"Oh by the way when I said other person I wasn't talking about Aki, I was speaking about you parents." Kanetsugu said.

"Yoshino…" I stopped walking.

"Tsk…" she bit her lips.

"Despite her façade Aki-chan is sweet and pure, I could win her over whenever I pleased." He said "But if your family were involved then the story would be different, you can't escape the status given to you at birth. There would be no reason for you two to come all this way to another country and keep up the stupid master servant relationship."

"You slime ball." I growled.

"Don't act so pretentious!" Yoshino snapped.

 _Nee-chan is getting loud…_

"We're only doing this…because you're not suitable for Aki-sama." Yoshino growled "All you care about is her money. Yoshiro confirmed it, but I believed that from the moment you showed up."

"You are a fraud." I glared.

"What about me is fraudulent?" he asked "My certificate is real."

"That's not what we're talking about!" I yelled "You're just pretending to be someone else important to Aki-sama!"

"HMM!" Yoshino grabbed my back, her breathing heavy.

"Yoshino?!"

"Ha…ha…ha…Nii-san…I…." she hugged me, her body shivering.

"At least for now your parents will be furious, so do your job like a good couple of servants and be sure she's not separated from her bodyguard."

"You…bitch." I growled.

"I'm not…like that." Yoshino panted "We're nothing…alike."

"Nee-san." I shook her "what's wrong?"

Yoshino eventually snapped out of her trance and we started walking around, I called Kikune and told her Yoshino wasn't feeling well so I'd be staying with her for a bit, she was thankfully understanding.

 _That woman…she's testing my patience, I shouldn't have held back if I had exposed her there we would have reached a stalemate and that might have been enough, now we're playing from the weaker position…_

"I've been looking all over for you two!" Aki-sama ran up "Stupid Dummies."

"Huh?" Yoshino and I gasped as she hugged us.

"Aki-sama?" I was confused.

 _This is just like_ _ **that time…**_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 36**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Prelude

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoshiro's POV**

"Phone." Yoshino told me as she struggled to hold all her bags "Answer it."

"Of course." I reached into her sweater pocket and took out the phone "Hello Aki-sama."

"Yoshiro!" she snapped "First of all why are you answering Yoshino's phone, Second of all what's the hold up?! I asked for more rice, chop-chop."

"Yes Miss." I sighed leaning the phone away from my mouth "Nee-san we need more."

"Haa…" she sighed getting back in line before buying more and pulling me along to the roof.

"We really shouldn't keep her waiting." I warned.

"Hang on." She opened the door to where Makabe was before blasting him with water.

"Huh, oh it's you two." He sat up "How'd you know I was here?"

"I just knew." Yoshino blinked.

"Makes sense." I shrugged "We only have a bit since we need to get going."

Towards the end of the Paris trip apparently Makabe and Aki-sama had some sort of altercation over something, she was acting very angry lately and he was distancing himself a bit.

"You may have escaped up here but Aki-sama is the same." Yoshino told him "She hasn't changed a bit."

"She never changes." I smirked a bit "That's Aki-sama."

"I refuse to believe reality could be that different from what I remember." He hummed "You two don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Yes…" Yoshino and I both nodded.

I looked at Yoshino who seemed to lock up a bit.

"Aki-sama was very stressed at that time, she probably just formed her memories improperly to make the situation less painful." Yoshino said standing up "Time to go Nii-san."

"We'll follow up sometime soon." I bowed as we left.

We headed into the stairwell and started to descend and head to the track house.

"Nothing to say?" she asked.

"I assumed you would have said something if you wanted too." I told her.

"Yes, lets keep it that way." She said "Come on."

* * *

 **Later**

"Yes Kikune-chan." I held the phone to my ear as I dusted the curtains "I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry I had to cancel."

"You better be, that's another date you dropped out of." She pouted.

"I really am sorry, some work came up at the house, please understand." I told her "Things have been a little chaotic lately…"

I looked out the window and saw Makabe walk into the garden "Kikune-chan I'll call you back later okay."

"Now you're hanging up on me?!" she yelled "Yoshiro!"

"I'm sorry." I sighed clicking the button "What is he doing here…?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just some short set up for the next big chapter.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 37**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
